Give Unto Darkness
by Osiris Trismagistus
Summary: Following the retrieval of Gaara, the Dead Demon Seal has been severely damaged. Naruto loses his control and now Kyuubi is on the prowl. Whoever shall stop the potent lusts of a demonic powerhouse? Rated for: Violence, Language and heavy sexual theme


I don't own Naruto and never claim rights to it.

This is an H-fanfic, meaning it's hentai. It's loaded wit lemons, but it has a plot too. Not, without any further procrastination, enjoy your goddamn fanficion.

* * *

Naruto clenched his abdomen in agony. Ever since that recent battle with Akatsuki following Gaara's abduction, the seal had burned its impression into Naruto's flesh, causing him almost constant pain. To make matters worse, the Kyuubi had been trying its utmost to escape its confines by any means necessary. Naruto had no idea what could have caused its sudden ability to manifest as an audible voice in his head or why it was suddenly so bent on escape. He was hurting, but not qite weak enough to release control of his body under the demon's ministrations.

**Come now, Naruto. Let us take some enjoyment this night. I want blood!! Don't you want revenge for the way you've been treated your whole life by them?**

"No," Naruto said, "I don't. I've made friends now. The those icy stares don't matter to me anymore."

**My point exactly, Naruto. Now let us kill those pathetic insects! Let us burn it all to the ground and drink the blood of all who have wronged you from their own hollowed skulls. Let their shrieks echo and resonate all the way to the depths of Hell. It is their destiny already. Why not take it into your own hands? Make their life hell by making yours a paradise. The only justice is poetic justice. **

"I…" Naruto groaned in pan yet again, "…refuse. I will not hurt anyone to satisfy a monster. It's not gonna happen, you stupid fox."

**I WILL FEAST UPON THE FLESH OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS, YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE!! **The beast roared,

Naruto gave a low growl of frustration and proceeded to repeatedly smash his skull against the wall.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!!" He said this over and over until blood flowed from between the cracks of the wall his head smashed against.

**Sorry to disappoint, Naruto. No dice for you.**

Naruto collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach violently as he screamed out his agony. The cry echoed throughout the confines of his small apartment and into several of the surrounding rooms, all vacant.

Another wave of pain rippled through his body and he screamed in pain yet again.

**Awww, does it hurt, Naruto?** The Kyuubi was mocked him and Naruto really didn't like it.

"Go fuck yourself, stupid fox." He groaned,

The demon smirked from within its massive cage.**What if I told you there was a way to make it all go away? What would you have to say then?**

"I'd ask you why the hell you even give a shit. You aren't in any pain, so why help me?"

**True, I care nothing for your sufferings, however what I speak of is a trade.**

"Trade?" Naruto echoed,

**Yes, Naruto. A trade. We shall switch places. The pain will go away and I shall be free to do as I please. Once I've had my fun, I will hand back control of this body to you. By then the pain will have surely stopped. What have you to say, child?**

Under any normal circumstances, Naruto's answer would have been a definite decline right then. But... that seal did hurt an awful lot. But however badly he wanted relief from the constant pain of the damaged seal, as well as the sharp blood pressure his entire body now felt from the strain, but he couldn't possibly do something so rash and still claim to be in his right mind. So his answer was, regrettably…

"No."

Very well, child. Regardless of your choice, I can see that your will was sufficiently weakened. See you on the other side, Naruto!

"What the--?" He suddenly let loose another scream of pain as the seal burned. Kyuubi took the opportunity to put his plan into action. He lashed out his tails sending them through the bars of his prison and wrapping them around Naruto's representational consciousness and pulling it through the bars. not one final show of strength later saw Naruto as he felt the last of his consciousness slipping away. Blue turned red, his pupils dilated and the thin scars running along his cheeks thickened, giving him an animalistically brutal look.

"I AM FREE!!" the Kyuubi shouted with glee. "Now, who shall our first vi-erm-luck volunteer be?" Kyuubi wondered aloud. He was answered by a convenient knock at the door.

"Naruto? Are you okay in there?" A voice resounded from the other side of the front door. the Kyuubi licked his lips. "Perfectly fine. Come on in and see for yourself…"

He grinned maniacally as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Okay, this is just a prologue, hence the shortness. Later chapters will be far longer. Just hang in there and I'll get the rest together and posted, okay? Thanks.

-Sy


End file.
